starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Fleet
Terran Dominion |strength= |capital=Dylarian Shipyards, Dylar IV (fueling and repair station for the fleet) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Confederate Fleet and Sons of Korhal armed forces |established=March, 2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Fleet'Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-03. Go Boldly. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-03. (a.k.a. "Dominion Armada"Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. or "Dominion Navy")DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. is the space naval arm of the Terran Dominion military. A portion of the Armada's initial strength derived from former Confederate units.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Early Actions Shortly after the establishment of the Dominion elements of the fleet travelled to Char due to Sarah Kerrigan's psionic emmanations. The fleet was led by General Edmund Duke and contained elements of Alpha Squadron. It engaged zerg and protoss forces in orbit but was defeated. Many ships were either overrun by the zerg or destroyed by the Protoss Expeditionary Fleet that arrived shortly after. With the ground forces suffering disaster as well the fleet fell back from Char,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and later another fleet was defeated by the protoss.Duke:' "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." 'Tassadar:' "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." '''Duke:' "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Brood War The fleet did not fare well during the Brood War. The United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force inflicted notable defeats during the raid on the Dylarian Shipyards and the conquest of Korhal. It had to be rescued by Mengsk's temporary allies.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. By the end of the war, the fleet had been rebuilt via a "collection of interests," but was once again defeated by Kerrigan's forces at Char Aleph.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Interbellum In the years following the Brood War, credits that might have been better spent on expanding the Fleet were instead spent by Arcturus Mengsk in his hunt for Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemies. (in English). 2010. Even so, by the time the Second Great War broke out the fleet had been rebuilt to the point to be again a sizeable military force. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. a squadron aided Valerian Mengsk in his endeavour to find and secure archaeological materials.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Second Great War In 2504, the Dominion's Satellite 1 in the Char System detected preparations by the Zerg Swarm to launch a massive attack on the Koprulu Sector. The fleet was placed on alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. The zerg struck shortly afterwards, and the fleet abandoned the Fringe Worlds to fortify the Core Worlds.Conversation with Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Escape from Mar Sara".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. The Dominion was unwilling to help the massive flow of refugees. The fleet was ordered to turn away refugee ships arriving in the Core Worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010. First Fleet participated in Operation Burnout early in the war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Later, the First and Second Fleets were tasked with defending the Core Worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. .]] During the fighting, Prince Valerian Mengsk had the anti-Dominion Raynor's Raiders retrieving the components to a xel'naga device; Mengsk believed the device could deinfest Kerrigan and strike a decisive blow against the zerg. Once all the components were in hand, the prince took half the fleet, without formally informing Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, to attack Char. The battle group was accompanied by Raynor's Raiders, and overall operational command was given to General Horace Warfield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. The fleet was heavily engaged but eventually fought its way from high orbitBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. and into the atmosphere.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Known Branches *Dominion Navy Medical Corps *First Fleet *Second Fleet Known Members *Prince Valerian Mengsk (affiliated) *Fleet Admiral Hector Santiago *Admiral Gaskaville *General Edmund Duke *General Horace Warfield *Colonel Alexander Davidoff *Captain Jon Dyre *Captain Robert Mason *Commander Hunicutt Known Flagships This is a list of the starships which at one time have become the flagship of the Dominion fleet, and thus of the Terran Dominion. *''Norad III'' (2500) (''Behemoth''-class battlecruiser; ''Norad''-series) *''Bucephalus'' (?—) (''Minotaur''-class battlecruiser) Notes References Category: Dominion Armed Forces